un dia como cualquier otro
by Psichopath
Summary: Pues facil lo que hace una broma, ren se va? adonde! xD horo le hace una broma a ren y este pues no lo toma muy bien vean como continua esta historia mi primer lemonpublicado xD oneshot horoxren


Un día como cualquier otro, claro si no tomas en cuenta a un chino distraído y aun horo con una extraña actitud y risas malévolas de la nada, claro un día como cualquier otro…

Horo horo se había despertado lo mas temprano posible para el, léase como a las 10 de la mañana, en fin tenia un plan entre manos y quería emplearlo pronto, claro no sin antes tomar en cuenta que era una especie de prueba-broma, algo extraño si, pues lo que realmente era, una simple prueba pero a la vista de cualquier otra persona una broma de muy mal gusto y aun faltaba la mejor parte, para quien era la prueba-broma, fácil para nadie mas ni menos que para ren tao. Claro, claro según horo, el lo tenia perfectamente controlado, la situación iba a su favor pero lo menos que tomo en cuenta fue los sentimientos del otro.

Ahora no sabia porque pero sentía que debía decírselo, en la ventana de la habitación que compartía con horo estaba nada mas ni nada menos que ren, el también andaba en esas actitudes raras, ya hasta ni se peleaba con el otro, simplemente lo ignoraba o lo dejaba solo, pues no es que sea lo mas fácil del mundo afrontar sentimientos nuevos, de esa clase, y hacia esa persona. No fue muy difícil, había aceptado que horo le gustaba, le interesaba y hasta sentía que era algo cercano al amor, en fin ahora lo único que hacia era o ver por la ventana o clavar la mirada en el techo, había pensado millones de veces decirle a horo cuanto lo amaba deseaba, etc, etc en fin, pero lo único que lo frenaba cada vez que iba a expresar sus sentimientos clara y abiertamente horo comenzaba con sus llamadas idioteces, a demás no sabia como definir o interpretar los actos de horo hacia el, un día lo miraba con lujuria y otros le decía que quería una novia, tal vez el malinterpretaba todo si eso seria. Lo mas seguro es que horo deshacerse de el y que nunca en la vida le podría pasar ese tipo de sentimiento ni por la cabeza ni por el corazón.

Horo ya había montado su bien catalogado teatro, tenia la mezcla tenia la ropa, la actuación la había practicado demasiadas veces para que se le pudiera olvidar todo perfecto lo único que faltaba era la victima, jijiijijiji, horo se coloco en medio del jardín, era un día perfecto sus amigos no estaban, ren y el solos en la pensión, troto dos horas para aumentar los latidos de su corazón y todo su cuerpo, y lo que había estado planeando se daría perfectamente, al fin sabría que pasaba con el chino y si le interesaba aunque fuera un poquito, es así como el plan dio comienzo…

-ren!!!!!!!!! Ayúdame! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!- perfecto, ropas desgarradas pulso y respiración agitadas, una especie de sustancia del mismo color de la sangre y el tirado en medio del jardín. Por su parte el tao al escuchar eso salio corriendo, no es normal que horo grite de esa manera.

Al bajar vio algo que nunca en su vida se imagino y deseo ver, horo en medio del jardín y a simple vista a medio morir, sus pupilas se contrajeron lo mas que pudieron, estático un momento y al instante reacciono, estaba al lado de horo arrodillado.

-horo.. estas bien? Que te paso!!?!- todo nervioso intentaba hacer algo pero sus manos le impedían tocarlo, no sabia que hacer, estaba en colapso total. Horo por su parte estaba feliz de que por lo menos estuviese preocupado de esa manera y por el.

-r..ren…- dijo fingiendo dolor como nunca en su vida, medio abrió los ojos y vio algo que lo sorprendió, ren tenia los ojos brillantes como nunca, se veía hermoso pero muy triste, movió un poco su brazo y tomo la de ren entre las suyas.

-horo.. no te muevas..ya vas a ver como vas a estar mejor..no te preocupes..aguanta…- decía el pobre chino, en realidad se sentía como si el mundo se le fuese de las manos un vació horrible en su estomago, ver a horo ahí era sumamente terrible, no quería que se muriese así como así.

-renn…-volvió a decir- que..que sientes por mi?- una pregunta muy directa y a la cara del chino un sonrojo mayor, al de cuando le había tomado de la mano.-dímelo..necesito saberlo…

-horo no es momento de hablar de esas cosas espera te voy a – intento seguir pero fue callado por un dedo de horo sobre sus labios.

-no.. quiero que me lo digas ahora…si no prefiero quedarme aquí hasta morir ..- claro era perfecto poner al chino entre la espada y la pared así no dudaría en decirle la verdad.

-yo…yo…- desvió su mirada y su cara completamente roja lo delataban por completo- yo… siento algo muy especial por ti, podría decir que es mas que cariño que es… es… amor…si, es amor te amo horo- que duro y difícil había sido decir eso, ahora esperaba que horo no lo rechazara por sentir eso.

Horo por su parte no cabía en su alegría, claro, claro ya lo había descubierto era por eso que el chino casi no le hablaba y lo evitaba tanto.

-yo también te amo …ren- y se decidió a ponerle fin a la farsa se levanto aun tomado de la mano de ren, este no lo tomo de la mejor manera, lo había estado engañando, su sentimiento no fue mas que de ira, rabia dolor… había hecho todo ese teatro para lograr sacarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Se levanto y se soltó bruscamente del agarre de horo, este a su vez también se levanto temía que esa fuese su reacción pero tenia que afrontarla.

-ren.. yo…yo- trato de acercársele pero lo más que consiguió fue un alejamiento total por parte del chino.

-me engañaste…- y así se fue dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Horo que no cabía de la impresión a los pocos instantes fue tras el, subió y vio lo que menos quería el chino tenia una maleta en el piso y abierta, mientras tiraba todas sus cosas del closet y las arrojaba allí, era una forma no muy sana de desahogarse pero no cabía en su impresión ni su dolor. Horo impresionado y angustiado no tuvo más que hacer.

-que..que haces?-

-no ves? Me voy! Me alejo de ti!!- eso había sido duro para ambos el por su parte decirlo y por horo oírlo.

-tu..tu .. no me puedes dejar..no puedes!!!!- de su impresión salio su dolor, no iba a dejar que se fuera.

-yo..!- no pudo continuar horo se posesiono de sus labios, si era lo que deseaba pero no después de lo que le había hecho, intento zafarse pero no pudo, horo tomo sus muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra lo llevo hasta su fotón aun sin recoger, ren no cabía de el placer pero su orgullo no lo dejaba, el lo había engañado y punto.

Horo lo hizo caer en el fotón, sentado y luego lo recostó, comenzó a acariciar su espalda, su torso, todo lo que podía, sabia que cuando ren tomaba una decisión no había quien lo parase pero por lo menos quería quedarse con su sabor y olor impregnados en su cama y su piel por siempre. Decidió soltar un poco el agarre de ren y lo que esperaba lo aprovecho y se soltó. Lo siguiente fue que lo empujo, ya a cierta distancia lo abofeteo.

-eso… eso es por haberme mentido- horo ya deprimido no daba mas pensó que ese era el casi nulo principio y final de su inexistente relación- y esto.. por gustarme tanto..- y así se le abalanzo a besarlo con mas pasión que la anterior.

Horo ya lo entendía, la bofetada era signo de que lo perdonaba y ese beso en su lenguaje quería decir que siguieran y no dudo un momento y siguió con su labor. De su boca paso a su cuello, luego de quitarle con impaciencia la camisa bajo a su toroso, en el cual se detuvo en su ombligo, introdujo su lengua ahí e hizo círculos a su alrededor con su lengua, los gemidos de ren lo dejaban extasiado, era increíble lo mucho que lo excitaban las manos de ren sobre el y sus gemidos. Decidió seguir hacia abajo pero el clásico pantalón chino no lo dejaba continuar.

Ren desde arriba por así decirlo le llamo y este no dudo un segundo en invadir su boca de nuevo, entre caricias y gemidos se escucho un –esto estorba- seguido por la risa infantil, y luego la camisa de horo quien sabe por donde, las manos inquietas de ren recorrían toda la espalda de horo e igualmente que horo sentía que su pantalón estorbaba, en su medio conciencia puso una trampa y horo callo en ella redondito, en menos de treinta segundos ren esta encima de horo, mientras horo se preguntaba como ocurrió eso, hizo todo el recorrido una vez hecho en su cuerpo ahora en el de su novio aun no oficial, al llegar al borde del pantalón este no se detuvo lo desabrocho y dejo a su amante en boxers, en fin esa imagen la dejo grabada en su mente para siempre.

Volvió a sus labios pero esta vez mientras lo besaba introdujo su mano por dentro de su ropa interior mas específicamente por la parte de adelante, entre gemidos propios y los de su compañero tomo el miembro de el otro entre sus manos y empezó a tocarlo lentamente, abandono sus labios y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se hallaba su mano, saco esta de su ropa interior y lo tomo por las caderas de horo deslizándolo hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto el ya excitado miembro de su amante, lo observo detenidamente lo observo, acerco un poco su boca hacia el y extasiado comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, arriba y abajo, así era el ritmo el cual tomo para disfrutar de tan exquisito placer, horo ya que bastante había resistido por no suplicarle no se contuvo.

-r..ren.. más..mas rápido…- hablo entre jadeos, ren dio una sonrisa solo para el y le miro.

-no… es parte de tu castigo- resumió y siguió con su trabajo, lento pero delicioso.

-renn.. me voy a venir..- le dijo, no quería que pasara algo y luego ren se molestase con el por haberlo llenado con su semen.

Ante esta prevención ren se mantuvo como esperando a que eso sucediera y no paro su labor hasta que sintió aquel liquido en su boca, trago cuanto pudo, era delicioso, un poco salado pero era el sabor de su amor y eso le encantaba, tenia la boca con unos pocos rastros de semen en ella y su mano llena con el, se separo y sentado prácticamente comenzó a lamer su mano cual minino, horo deslumbrado por aquello que nunca pensó ver, ren sonrojado hace poco entre sus piernas y ahora lamiendo cual gatito. Ren sintió la mirada de horo sobre el así que se acerco hasta quedar frente a el a una distancia de no menos de treinta centímetros.

-quieres probarte?- pregunto a horo a lo cual este se puso mas rojito de lo que ya estaba, sin esperar respuesta metió dos dedos en la boca de horo al instante este comenzó a lamerlos, seguido de ren que se unió, lamiendo sus propios dedos y lo mas que podía de la boca de horo, poco a poco los dedos salieron del encuentro y sus bocas siguieron como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí. Horo comenzó a recostar a ren poco a poco hacia atrás, este ni enterado se dejo hacer.

-lo único que sobra es esto..- sonrió de lado y comenzó a desamarrar el nudo del pantalón de ren, entes no hizo mas que posar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de horo y seguir besándolo, así siguió hasta que concluyo con el pantalón deslizándolo suavemente y procurando tocar todazo lo posible el cuerpo del chino. Ahora se repetía, el completamente desnudo y ren solo con boxers pero claro, el le daría mas placer del que recibió, arriba de el comenzó a frotar sus caderas en movimientos repetidos de arriba hacia abajo causando que el miembro de ren y el suyo propio se irguieran lo mas posible.

-si así es… con ropa interior.. te imaginas como lo sentirás sin ella?- una pregunta atrevida por si sola con deje de lujuria al máximo.

-ummm!.. porque no me lo muestras tu?- esa fue una buena respuesta dada la situación.

-si eso quieres lo veras..- mas lujuria!.

Lo tomo con ambas manos de la cintura y lo levanto, tomando una posición en la cual el estaba sentado y ren sentado sobre el, mientras que en el camino le arrebato los boxers ahora estando iguales. Ren seguía con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo aun mas salvajemente, aunque era una vaga impresión horo presentía que ren quería que le mordiera el labio inferior, desde que empezaron a besarse no ha dejado de hacerlo, comprobando que su hipótesis era cierta, los besos se habían vuelto mas salvajes, ren no dejaba de morderlo y este estaba lejos de incomodarlo, lo incitaban mas aun.

En la nueva posición sostuvo una de sus manos en la cintura del otro y la sobrante comenzó a masturbar el miembro de ren con su mano, ren por su parte estaba disfrutando al máximo el salvajismo de su novio no declarado (aun claro esta), le encantaba la forma tan salvaje en que se besaban y como ahora lo estaba tocando, pero el no quería llegar hasta ahí simplemente quería continuar, ya cerca de su primer orgasmo quiso darle a conocer a horo sus deseos.

-horo… vamos mas …allá..- concluyo dentro de tanto placer.

-estas seguro de que…- no termino la frase cuando estaba de nuevo bajo los labios del otro.

-si, si quiero…quiero que me tomes…ahora- culmino a la par que su orgasmo llenando la mano de horo con su semen el cual retiro y repitió.

-quieres probarte?- y esta vez no introdujo los dedos en la boca del otro sino en la propia, a esto ren no se contuvo y se lanzo a lamer de nuevo.- ren… estas seguro… de… que quieres …que… te …- muy difícil hablar mientras tienes a alguien devorándote los labios a tal presión y con tal pasión.

-si pero …quiero que sea… ahora… ya…- no importaba si sonaba como suplica o no, era lo que deseaba y lo desea pero ya!.

Horo, ya con la respuesta que quería dio comienzo a la parte más importante de todo, la muestra de amor más grande para cualquier persona, aunque en esta época este devaluado su valor. Después de verse unos instantes horo se levanto, dejando a ren muy sorprendido se dirigió al armario, de donde saco dos frascos, uno mas grande que el otro.

-que es eso?- pregunto como minino curioso moviéndose un poco hacia delante para poder ver.

-dijiste que querías que lo hiciéramos no?- seguido de un asentimiento por parte de ren- pues esto es para que no nos duela tanto- ren aun sin comprender lo que eso significada se dejo hacer.

Horo lo recostó boca abajo en el fotón, destapo uno de los frascos, la sustancia contenía tenia un olor delicioso, olía a vainilla, con ello horo lleno sus dedos y los dirigió a la entrada de ren.

-ah!!- grito, en verdad que si dolía y mucho.

-estas bien?- para inmediatamente al oírlo gritar y se aproximo a su cuello donde deposito besos y mordiscos, suaves pero llenos de pasión y lujuria.- puedo parar si quieres-.

-no!- chillo como niño chiquito, aun de espaldas a horo aproximo lo mas que pudo sus labios a los del otro, aun molesto y con puchero- yo quiero ser tuyo, haz lo que tengas que hacer, no me importa, te amo- y le dio lo que seria la mitad de un beso ya que fue a la mitad de los labios, después de eso tomo su posición inicial y se recostó en el fotón mirando a horo.

-esta bien.. pero si te duele o algo me dices si? No quiero dañarte por nada de este mundo. Yo también te amo minino malcriado- y este completo el beso, mientras el chino asentía y hacia pucheros por lo de malcriado.

Horo siguió dilatando la entrada de ren y llenándola de aquel liquido de excitante olor, aun no se sabia que era ni que contenía el segundo frasco pero todo iba de maravilla, de un momento a otro ren comenzó a gemir por el placer que le deba tener a horo así de cerca, por eso quería que se consumara el acto y que se entregaran mutuamente, Quería ser de horo y que horo fuese de el, eso era lo único que pedía. Cuando horo sintió que ren estaba listo, lo hizo colocarse en cuatro, y así comenzó, antes de entrar horo lleno su miembro con la sustancia y comenzó a penetrarlo. Ahora el placer era mayor pero al comienzo el dolor también era mayor que el anterior, no grito esta vez reprimió cualquier señal que le indicara a horo que debía parar.

Al fin horo entro completamente en ren, su plan era esperar unos momentos para que ren se acostumbrara pero su plan cayó cuando el mismo ren comenzó a moverse.

-ahhh!!... ho..horo mas rápido..- pedía entre jadeos era excitante, por su petición horo comenzó a embestirlo con mayor fuerza, se sentían a venir, pero antes de llegar a la cima, horo se detuvo y salio de ren sentándose de golpe, ren extrañado volteo a ver que lo había detenido.

-que ocurre?...- tras voltear horo tomo su mano y lo halo hacia a el tomando la misma posición de hace un rato, uno sobre otro.

-hay que variar no?- le dijo con su tono mas lujurioso. Levantándolo para penetrarlo de nuevo. Beso a ren y de ultimo mordió su labio y lo halo con el, cosa que le encantaba al chino. No se movía simplemente opto por tocar y acariciar todo el cuello y pecho de su amor, se separo un poco y tomo el segundo frasco dando a conocer sui contenido, comenzó por regarlo por el cuello y pecho de ren.

-chocolate..quieres?- le ofreció en sus dedos.

- tu que buena imaginación tienes- no tomo el chocolate que le ofreció sino que tomo el frasco y se lo hecho también a horo, ya dejando el frasco vació comienzo a lamer todo su cuello.

-comienza ya…-

-desesperado-

-si, pero por ti, me urges-

Y así comenzaron de nuevo lamiendo el chocolate que había en ambos, las embestidas terminaban sacando no solo gemidos sino más bien gritos de placer por parte de ambos era sumamente excitante estar haciendo cosas como las del chocolate y ni se diga del amor. No importo, horo tomo el miembro de ren en su mano y comenzó de nuevo a masturbarlo, un rato mas entre tanta pasión, termino porque ambos llegaran al límite llenándose a ambos de su esencia.

Ren no daba para mas, se recostó sobre el pecho de horo, negándole el poder salir de su cuerpo, así horo recostó a ren hacia atrás, sobre el fotón donde pudo lograr salir y terminar de lamer el chocolate que había en el cuerpo de ren, este por su parte se moría del sueño pero no quería dormir sin tener a horo a su lado, así que opto por tomarlo de los hombros y acostarlo a su lado donde el mismo se coloco entre sus brazos, aun negándose a dormir comenzó a besar a horo, este que no se quedaba atrás le correspondió y pozo una mano sobre su mejilla.

-ren…- dijo algo tímido, no sabia cual seria la reacción que causaría pero debía decirlo- perdón por lo…

-wo ai ni- no lo dejo terminar simplemente era demasiado lo que ahora estaba sintiendo para recordar aquello. Horo medio extrañado y medio sorprendido opto, por tomar otro tema el cual quería resolver.

-ren… nos saltamos la parte de los novios y todo eso- entendió perfectamente que el chino no quería hablar lo de hace rato pero el tenia que hablar de esto era lo mas importante ahora- yo… quería saber si tu quieres… que si quieres…- porque era tan difícil? Fueron capaces de entregarse mutuamente y era muy difícil formalizar su relación?- que si quieres ser mi novio!!!- al fin! Dios tanto trabajo para terminar gritándolo, ahora la reacción de ren.

-si… yo quiero todo de ti…- y no se pudo mas con el sueño termino durmiéndose entre los brazos de su si ahora final novio, horo son cabía de la alegría ahora solo tenia que esperar hasta que el chino se despertase para demostrárselo, pero el también tenia mucho sueño y antes de quedar dormido recordó lo friolento que era ren así que lo tomo aun mas de la cintura y se abrazo junto con el.

Y así termino, mañana seria otro día y habría nuevos besos y nuevas formas y lugares donde tener sus relaciones, en fin ya tenían lo que querían y todo se termino con lo que una broma puede hacer…

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me ha encantado mi primer lemon el que publico claro xD bueno en fin creo que lo he explicado mucho y a la vez no he descrito nada, en fin eso es lo que me gano por ser una escritora pirata xD espero que les guste y bueno si no pues allá ustedes xD no enserio dejen sus comentarios buenos o malos de verdad espero que les haya gustado dejen REVIEWS por favor! Nn y cualquier cosa… ¬¬ fue el corrector ortográfico!!! Lo juro!!!!! Tengan consideración recuerden que no tengo PC xD


End file.
